Board-tans/tg
/tg/ - Traditional Games Board created: February 15th, 2007. Appearance /tg/-tan is depicted as a man of average height with brown, messy shoulder-length hair that he either keeps loose or in a ponytail. He usually has slight stubble around his neck, but sometimes grows it out to have a full beard. Used to be very fat, then lost the weight, now he's more scrawny than anything. This happened because /tg/ once took a census to figure out what the average /tg/ user looks like and it turned out they were Shaggy Rogers. He usually wears a red t-shirt with an Angry Marine logo on it and/or a Warhammer 40k commissar hat that also has the logo on it, though he's often in different costumes, armors, or anything that relates to his games. More often than not, he's seen wearing a single strap shoulder bag of some sort that he keeps his dice and other game stuff in. Personality /tg/ is an obsessive fan of many tabletop and pen-and-paper games, the foremost being Dungeons & Dragons and Warhammer 40,000. He considers his appearance to be irrelevant, and would rather spend money on new WH40k figurines than clothes. On his figurine-laden bookshelf, he has dedicated space away from the rulebooks of countless systems to house a dozen card binders full of TCG cards, though mostly Magic cards. Occasionally he becomes impossible to interact with unless you play it off as a roleplaying game, including rolling dice and skill checks, and will uncommonly enter a fey mood of wild crafting and wilder yelling. Despite all this, he's one of the easier to talk to boards. He can be selfish and ignorant in regards to how those around him are feeling, but once he realizes how badly he's messed up he'll go to great lengths to make amends. He's also angry; angry about elves. Powers /tg/ has many powers, all of which are somehow related to his games or the culture surrounding them. He sometimes has a power claw for an arm, usually when he pulls out his custom d12 power hammer. When he's sufficiently enraged, he's been know to hulk out into a real fat guy, the kind you knew not to mess with on the playground. He's also, in very rare occasions, been known to transform into a cat girl when annoyed under very specific conditions. The bonuses and penalties that come with these transformations have never been clearly established. Relationships /tg/ and /co/ have been best friends right from the beginning. They're always getting up to "heresy" together in the form of monstergirls or just trading ideas or OCs. For a short while, /tg/ had a crush on /ck/, which caused quite a fight with /co/ since he was already courting her. Their friendship took a blow during this time, and /tg/ was hurt when /ck/ married /co/, but he got better (and skinnier) and made up with both of them. The meatbread incident slowed making amends with /ck/ immensely. Like most boards, he can't stand /b/. He's not super fond of /a/, though there are a few shows they can both agree on watching. He used to play Dwarf Fortress, Mechwarrior, and Minecraft with /v/ sometimes, but he gave up on it, deciding it was too much effort to deal with his tantrums. He sometimes plays games with /k/ and /sp/, though neither of them really get the idea behind roleplaying and play mostly themselves in games. /x/ and /tg/ grew close over a shared interest in Lovecraftian horror. When /b/ invaded her room, shitting up the place like a wild monkey, /tg/ offered to let /x/ stay with him. That's when /x/ and /tg/ started dating and things were good, for a while anyway. /tg/ helped clean up her room after /b/ left, and /x/ seemed to be in a better mental state with him. However, due to her exposure to /b/, /x/'s psychological issues got worse until they broke up. /x/ claimed /tg/ was too controlling and /tg/ claimed /x/ just wasn't the same. They sometimes get back together, but they just can't seem to stay together. On the subject of /d/, /tg/ has been in lust with her for years. They were close, but /d/ doesn't do serious one-person-only relationships and /tg/ just couldn't come to terms with that. They eventually came to amicable terms and are back to being friends... with frequent benefits. /d/ still tries to help /tg/ and /x/ get back together, usually with passionate sex. During the 2014 Winter Ball, /tg/ became close with the /vp/ twins, sharing many interests with them. He's never been able to get /po/'s attention. Category:Board-tans